


Bony Skulls Adoption Center

by SamiPiplup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs are all separate characters, Adoption Center, Alternate Universe - Pet Skeletons, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, Not Bitty Bones, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here at Bony Skulls, we care for skeletons, and find them homes.</p><p>We accept skeletons of all backgrounds.</p><p>Adopt a skeleton today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters will be adoption profiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sans's adoption profile!
> 
> After the main characters profiles are posted, I will post oneshots about their lives! 
> 
> (And non canon shippings will be in this plz don't kill meh)

Name- Sans  
Gender- Male

Sans is a young male, and a lap skeleton.

He comes from a good background, and is sleepy and friendly, if a little distant. 

He is very attached to his brother, and we ask that you keep them together!

Downsides-  
He is inactive, so an active family would not be good for him.

He has a birth defect that leaves him frail, so he is rather weak.


	2. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!  
> This time, Papyrus!

Name- Papyrus  
Gender- Male

Unlike his brother, Papyrus is very active, and very friendly. He comes from a good family, and is very active.

We ask you to please keep him with his brother!

Downsides-  
Is very active, so an inactive family would be rather overwhelmed.


	3. Blog Post #1 - Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blog post on the adoption center's blog.

Hi! So first, we should probably introduce ourselves!

I'm Frisk, and I will be writing most of the blog posts.

 

The other adoption center owner is Chara.

 

This whole thing started when Chara and I fostered a pair of skeletons named Sans and Papyrus.  To be honest, I fell in love with the species immediately.  Chara was skeptical at first, but warmed up to them.

 

We have taken them in, and are trying to find a home for both of them!

 

Meanwhile, we have found a person owning two skeletons, who has decided that they are too much to handle.  We might be getting new skeletons already!


	4. Blog Post #2 - Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another blog post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important note - Skeletons are not able to speak human language in this. They do, however, have their own language.
> 
> Anyways, this time, Underswap comes in!
> 
> And I can't think of a name for US Papyrus. Any suggestions?

Hi, Frisk here!

So, we are getting the new skeletons tomorrow!

We met one today!

His name is Blueberry, and he is A LOT like Papyrus, but he looks more like Sans. 

He is adorable, and sweet, but he is mischievous, a trait Papyrus DOESN'T show. The other skeleton I haven't met yet, but we will meet tomorrow!


	5. Blog Post #3 - Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blog Post

Frisk here, and we just got the two skeletons! 

The other one's name is Swap, and he is very calm and relaxed. Just like Sans!

I think the four will get along well.


	6. Underswap Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US Sans's profile

Name- Blueberry  
Gender- Male  
Blueberry is very sweet and cute, but is also very mischievous! He is active, yet not as active as Papyrus, and loves to have attention.

Please keep him and his brother together!


	7. Chapter 7

Name- Swap  
Gender- Male  
Swap is a sleepy, yet calm skeleton. He loves to lay, while his brother bugs him in attempts to play!

Please keep him and his brother together!


	8. Blog Post #4 - We've Discovered a Babybone Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... two new skeletons!

Frisk here, and guys. We found a Babybone Mill.

Babybone is the word for baby skeleton, and so yes. We mean a skeleton version of a puppy mill.

We reported them, but they SOMEHOW managed to sell all their skeletons except for two by the time the police caught them.

We are taking in the two. They are aggressive towards everyone, including each other. They seem to have been abused, especially the smaller one. More news later.

Meanwhile, it seems that there have been complaints of a mysterious animal running around town, eating garbage and destroying property. Many reports involve rattling noises and glowing eyes. A skeleton, possibly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the mystery creature is a skeleton. But not telling you which one!


	9. Blog Post #5 - Abused Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, the skeletons in this AU are feral and animal-like. They have fangs and claws, and walk on all fours or two legs, depending on the situation. Lastly, the adults range from the size of a toddler, to the size of a small child.

Okay, so we got the skeletons. They are separated from all others, and each other, because the larger one seems to attack the smaller one.

We named the smaller one Edge, and the larger one Fang. They are in serious need of rehabilitating. Chara thinks this is hopeless, but I am determined to help them. 

And I have been wanting a permanent skeleton, one that will belong to me and Chara. I have a pair in mind... ;)

Frisk, out!


End file.
